


Water

by baeminhyuk



Series: There's Something About You And Me [5]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Future Fic, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeminhyuk/pseuds/baeminhyuk
Summary: Lisa's basically the best at finding things for them to do as a family. But this was all Jennie's idea, and yeah, she loves how excited the kids have been about going to the water park.





	Water

**Author's Note:**

> here's a domestic fluffy one shot that no one really asked for, just wanted to make up for my last angst. hope you guys enjoy!

 

It's insane that their nearly four year old still falls asleep the second the car starts moving. Seriously, they can never even get to the end of their street without him passing out in his car seat, and sometimes it's a good thing.

Right now, however, his big sister just really wants someone to be excited with, and Hajoon is just not cooperating with that plan.

“Umma, he's being boring again!"

Jennie laughs and turns her head the slightest bit. Lisa smirks (and looks really freaking hot doing it, wearing her aviators).

"He'll just have more energy when we get there."

"You  _always_  say that," Jia pouts, and Jennie says, "And I'm always right. What movie do you want me to put on for you, love?"

Yeah, she never thought she'd be the one who asked that kind of question, or who flipped through the booklet of DVDs to find the exact Disney princess direct-to-DVD piece her daughter wants. But this is her life, and she loves it and she loves her kids, and honestly, it's a two hour drive to the water park, and if she's got one sleeping kid and one occupied watching a movie, it'll go by a lot faster.

Lisa's basically the best at finding things for them to do as a family. Like the sheep farm, or the Santa's village she took them to, or that place in Daegu where you can pick your own strawberries during the cooler months. And there was the pretty amazing corn maze she found during the semestral break last year that they're already planning on going to again in October.

But this was all Jennie's idea, and yeah, she loves how excited the kids have been about going to the water park.

It's this massive place that just opened a couple years ago, and she's been wanting to take the kids. Until this year, Hajoon's been too small for almost all of the rides and slides. He and Jia still can't go on the big, huge ones, but they can watch Mommy do it. And as if Lisa _isn't_ going to do the crazy stuff. She looked up Youtube videos of people coming down the slides. She's as much of a kid as their kids are.

Lisa and her took a day off from their recording schedules so they could come in the middle of the week when there's less of a crowd. That's for their sanity, yeah, but the kids' safety, too. Hajoon's not very big yet, and Jia is this wirey little thing. Jennie would go all mama bear if someone bumped into either of them. She's had to do it before.

Hajoon wakes up and Jia swears she didn't poke him, which means that's _exactly_ what she did. Hajoon isn't pissed — this time — so it's all right. They're just pulling into the parking lot anyway, so it's for the best that he shake off the sleep before they get out of the car.

They find a grassy spot under the shade of a tree, and Lisa helps Hajoon pull his tee shirt off. Jennie's putting the little water shoes she bought onto Jia’s feet. The little girl said they were too ugly and negotiated that they'd only have to be worn  _at_  the park, not on the way there. Whatever. As long as there's less of a chance of her slipping and falling, or cutting her feet on anything, Jen's happy.

“Ouch, it stings!" Hajoon cries, squirming around as Lisa tries to put sunscreen on him.

"It doesn't sting," Jennie says.

"How do  _you_  know?"

Lisa laughs and sprays some more onto her hand, starts rubbing it over Hajoon's chest. "You're not the only person who's ever worn sunscreen, kiddo."

"I  _like_  the sun," their son pouts, and Lisa grabs his arm gently to get him to stop wiggling.

Jia is being a show off and letting Jennie slather her in sunscreen with no complaints. The sibling rivalry kicked in a few months ago and now their daughter is  _very_  interested in her role as the oldest sibling. She told Lisa two weeks ago that she feels like Hajoon is still a baby and she's a big girl. Jennie had to laugh at that. And maybe they baby Hajoon just the slightest bit, but he's the youngest, and there are still things he can't do on his own that Jia has had mastered for a couple years. It's typical age difference stuff or whatever, and Jennie is not concerned about either of them. Actually, she sort of likes it when Jia acts like this, because sometimes Hajoon tries to emulate her. Like now, when he stops squirming around and lets Lisa put sunscreen on his face.

Lisa says something about doing the splash pad first, so the kids can get all wet and play around in the fountains and stuff, and Jennie's game for whatever the kids want. Of course, as soon as they see the 'palm trees' spraying water all over, and the big whale that spews water from its blowhole, they're so freaking excited that Jen has to literally hold them both back so they don't go running off. They  _just_  got the talking to about running in the park (which was basically "Don't run in the park") but, well, there's a whale shooting water 20 feet in the air, so.

"Mommy, come here!” Hajoon yells, stomping exaggeratedly in a puddle.

"In a minute, baby." Lisa seems okay with that idea and grabs Jia's hand so they can go climb on that whale.

She and Lisa decided it'd just be easiest if one of them stayed with their bag of stuff while they took turns playing around with the kids, since the lockers at these places are always both sketchy and far as hell away from anything and everything. And she loves the water and everything, but she's kind of okay if Lisa’s the one who does the majority of the 'playing' today. She can't say the thought of driving home in a wet bathing suit is all that appealing to her. And she's wearing a cute, but practical one piece, because she didn't want to risk a bikini at a place like this. And yeah, she's not the same as she was when she was 20, but she's worked her butt off to keep her body, and she likes to show it off sometimes, okay? But she's learned how to be like, appropriate, too.

(That's not to say she _didn't_ spend 40 minutes last night modeling bathing suits for Lisa after their kids had gone to bed. And it's not to say she doesn't love the way Lisa talks about how she'd end up killing someone for staring at her in that little black bikini she bought last year when they put the hot tub in the back yard. She swears Lisa's taken that bathing suit off her as many times as she's put it on herself. Last night was no exception.)

"She's a fish," Lisa comments, sitting down on one of the like, thousand benches around the splash pad. Jia is jumping around in this section where water randomly squirts up from the ground, and laughing her little butt off any time she gets hit. Hajoon's wading in a pool nearby.

Lisa wants to put a swimming pool in their backyard too, now, but she wants to wait until Hajoon is bigger and it's not  _quite_  so dangerous. The hot tub is one thing because they have a locking cover on it, and it's in this little hut or whatever that neither of the kids can open. A swimming pool seems like a hazard with two small children around, and she's heard about too many accidental deaths from kids drowning in pools to be totally comfortable with having one in her yard. Plus, they've got a kick ass sprinkler and the kids are content with that for now.

Lisa puts her arm around her wife, and Jennie wants to tell her to stop because it's way too hot out for her to like, touch her, but she says, "Let 'em play," and as long as the kids have fun, she really doesn't care if they spend five hours standing under palm trees raining water down upon them.

 

* * *

 

“Mommy, that's too high," Hajoon says, holding onto Lisa's hand and looking up at this  _ridiculous_  slide that looks like you will seriously fly off it and die if a breeze hits you.

At this point they've done the lazy river (which was kind of her favorite, because she could feel her skin tanning and she and Jia were in one double tube while Lisa and Hajoon were in another, and it was really nice. And they did the 'canyon run', which is basically a big tube that takes you through some light rapids and stuff and water rains down and soaks everyone whether they're ready or not. Hajoon loved that one. Jia was all about the log ride, so after the four of them went on that, Lisa took her again while Jennie and Hajoon waited at the bottom. There was a little wave pool, and a place where you could try to balance on a surf board (Hajoon was surprisingly good at it, considering he's just little), and a place where you could have water gun fights. Jennie stood with their stuff and watched as the kids ganged up on Lisa, and then strangers' kids got in on the action too and her wife ended up totally drenched from head to toe, and surrendering to a bunch of giggling children.

Crap, she loves her so much.

Enough that she wants to ask her if she's  _really_  sure she wants to do this. That slide is freaking  _steep_  and she doesn't like the way people look when they're flying down it.

But Lisainsists it'll be fun, and tells the kids she'll tell them all about it when she gets to the bottom.

Lisa kisses her and says that she'll tell her parents she loved them, and Lisa rolls her eyes and pats her hip.

“Umma, look, it’s mommy!” Jia shouts, pointing, after about 15 minutes of waiting around in the blazing sun. "I can tell by her shorts."

Jennie laughs a bit and holds her hand above her eyes to shield them from the sun. Sure enough, Lisa's at the top of this monstrosity of a water slide, talking to the guy who works up there. Then she sits down and she can barely see her until she's zipping down the slide, basically plummeting towards the bottom, and Hajoon is holding her hand  _way_  too tightly. It's what he does when he's scared but doesn't want to be scared. He's in a super 'I love my mommy more than anybody' stage right now, but he's still kind of an emotional kid. Jia thinks Lisa is a superhero who is invincible.

Jennie thinks her wife is a _dumbass_ for doing shit like this, and even though it freaks her out, how fast she's going down this slide, she knows that this park wouldn't even exist if anyone ever got hurt on this thing. So.

Lisa splashes into the pool at the bottom of the slide and comes up with a big goofy grin on her face. She gets out and Hajoon runs over to tell her how awesome that was (Jennie will let him pretend he wasn't scared) and Jia is giggling and asking if she's tall enough. (Lisa doing this is one thing. Jennie would have a heart attack if her kid tried to pull that stunt.)

"I survived," she says to her as they walk back towards the entrance to the park. The kids are getting tired, but they both wanted to play at the splash pad one more time, so there they are.

The way she says it makes her look over at Lisa, because... “You were scared as hell, weren’t you?” Jennie says knowingly.

"So freaking scared,” she says quietly, and Jennie just laughs out loud. "That's like, the most insane thing ever. I almost peed."

Jia wants to know what's funny and then pouts when Jennie won't tell her, and Hajoon just usually laughs when someone else is, so that's what he does.

Lisa drops their backpack onto a nearby bench and literally lifts Jia up over her shoulder so she can pull her under the spray of one of the palm trees. Jia's laughing so hard she's crying, and Hajoon's kicking water at Jennie. Jia cracks a smile when, after Lisa has put her down, Jennie grabs Lisa and uses her as a shield.

"Can we do this every year?" their daughter asks tiredly from the back seat as Lisa pulls back onto the expressway.

She looks over at Jennie as if to tell her how great she is for finding something for them to do that the kids loved so much.

"Sure, sweetie," she says, and Jennie smiles at their daughter and watches Hajoon fall asleep with a really cute (and Lisa-like) little grin on his face.

 

* * *

  

They wake the kids up because they have to change them for bed, and Jennie wants them to each have a bath to get the chlorine out of their hair and the sunscreen off their skin. Jia is practically falling asleep in the bathtub in Jennie and Lisa's room, and she can hear Lisa saying, "Honey, keep your eyes open for me," from the kids' bathroom down the hall.

They get them all tucked in, and Jen swears the kids both passed out before she and Lisa have even left their rooms.

Lisa presses Jennie back onto the sofa in their living room and pushes her hips against her a little too much. She can't pass it off as just wanting to watch a movie and cuddle or whatever (which Jen occasionally lets her get away with; their marriage is based on compromise, okay?).

"I almost died today," Lisa says.

"Shut up. That’s not even true.”

“Well, I could have.”

"Li,” she laughs. "Baby, if you wanna kiss me, just _say_ so. Don't you know by now that you don't have to trick me?"

Lisa bites at her bottom lip a little bit (which drives her  _wild_ ) and mumbles, "I like tricking you," which is really shady and makes Jennie laugh again, and her wife chuckles along with her once she's realized what she had said. "Whatever. I love you.“

She rolls her eyes and pushes at Lisa's shoulders, then grabs her by her shirt once they're both standing. She waits until they're inside their bedroom before she says the words back to her.

Whatever. Her wife can suffer a little bit after pulling that daredevil crap on her today. Lisa kisses her when she says as much. Jennie puts her hand over Lisa’s mouth when she won't stop freaking smiling. Lisa just bites at the shorter girl’s palm, then says something in her ear about wanting to kiss her some more. Jennie tells Lisa that she'll allow it, but only because of her brush with death.

"Don't make me laugh when I'm about to kiss you," Lisa says, then kisses the crevice between Jen's neck and shoulder.

She can't be too serious though, because she sort of growls when Jennie pulls her closer.

 

**Author's Note:**

> so i've been on a binge writing spree, just before i leave for germany haha. anywho, send some love my way by hitting kudos and giving me a comment! let me know if there are still people out there reading these haha :(


End file.
